Tracking Demons
by Nikkibaby
Summary: The Charmed Ones meet up with the BTVS gang..
1. Default Chapter

AN: Ok I don't own anyone but the Demons…

Important stuff: Cole never lost his human half yet.

Part 1

Phoebe: You guys big ugly demon!!

Paige & Piper come running down the stairs..

Big ugly ect. Demon:Meet me in Sunnydale!!

With that the demon was gone.

Paige: Sunny-who?

Phoebe: Sunnyville I think.

Piper: Sunnydale you retarts!

Get Cole!

__

Magic forces black & White

Reaching throw space and light 

Be he far be he near bring us the demon

Beltazoar here.

A white flash appears ..

Cole: you rang?

Phoebe: yea can you take us to Sunny who

Cole: What?

Piper: She means sunnydale

Cole: ooohh, you mean the Hell mouth..

Phoebe: The what??

Cole: Hell mouth

Phoebe: aaahh I get it now..

Cole: ok let's go!

They all held hand and shimmered away..


	2. Sunnydale here we come

AN: Ok I don't own anyone but the Demons…

Important stuff: Cole never lost his demon (my bad in the 1 one) half yet.

Chapter 2 Sunnydale here we come

When the girls opened their eyes they were behind a tree.

Cole: ok we're here..

Phoebe: this is it? It looks WAY to whole some to be a hell mouth..

Piper: oh well, Cole knows best!

Cole: Piper Shut up!

Piper: Fine!

Cole: The Slayer lives here..

Phoebe: The Who?

Cole: The Slayer she protects the town from Vamps and stuff..

Phoebe: aahh, Never heard of her..

They finally reach the main street..

Phoebe:Way to wholesome..

Piper: Look there's a magic shop let's get the stuff we'll need to vanquish this demon..

Paige: who is he anyway?

Piper: Well just going by the book.

A demon named Cerveza..

Phoebe: never heard of that one..

Paige: me neather..

They go in suddeny Anya yells 

Anya: Beltazor!!!!???


	3. Beltazor!?

AN: Like said before I don't own anyone, but the demon.

I might add new demons, I don't own ANYONE but the demons..

Chapter 3...

Anya: Beltazor!?!?

Cole: What!?!

Cole: Oh crap!

Phoebe/Paige: What???

Anya jumps from behind the counter, and runs over to them.

Phoebe: How do you know each other? (sounding a bit jealous)

Anya: I WAS a venjenious (did I spell that right? I know I stink at spelling) demon, and Beltazor dated my best friend…

Phoebe: To much info.. Who??

Cole: Anya don't

Anya: Mtatie

Phoebe: I think we vanquished her once a LONG time ago…

Anya: Who are you? If you can vanquish demons.

Piper/Phoebe/Paige: The Charmed Ones!!

Phoebe: DUH!

Anya: Ah, well I can't sell you stuff for evil..

Paige: Why would WE do evil?

Anya: Beltazor can have a good way of manipulating people..

Phoebe: Cole, Cole, Cole!!!

No Beltazor COLE!!

Anya: Geez, chill!

Anyway once they almost-

Anya was cut off.

Phoebe: I don't wanna know!

Cole: Anya why is it you never know when to SHUT UP.. 

Anya: Oh! Oops

Cole: Yea oops

Anya: sorry! Anyway I can't sell you evil stuff.

Xander comes running.

Xander: ANYA!

Anya: What?

Xander: You don't tell them that unless-

Anya: but that's Beltazor, he's a demon!

Phoebe: Forget it! Let's go!

They run out of the shop.

Cole: That was close.

Phoebe: your friend gives out to much info.

Cole: I know that!

Paige: Heads up we got company!

Cole turns around, and sees Xander, Anya, and Buffy running after them.

Phoebe let's get outta here!

Cole: These People Are Worse Than Bounty Hunters!

They run into the cemetery and run into Spikes Crypt.

Phoebe: This place is spooky.

A dark Shadow comes out from the dark corners.

Shadow: Thank You

Phoebe: Your welcome!

Who are you?

Spike: The names Spike.

Phoebe: look some blonde chick, Some chick he (pointing at Cole ) knows "Anya", and some dude named Xander are after us can you hind us.

Spike:No

They must have a reason.

Phoebe: We're The Charmed Ones!

And I'll kick you're butt if you don't help us..

Spike: Back up did you say Charmed Ones?

Cole: Yes they did now I can sense their in the Cemeraty right now so heary up!

Spike: SENSE!

Cole: yes you may know me as Beltazor,but I'm good now so don't freak…

Buffy and the gang walk in the Crypt.

Buffy: Spike!

Spike: Yes.

Buffy: hand 'em over

Spike: Why?

Buffy Their demons!

Spike: No there's one demon here that's the guy three girls are The Charmed Ones!

Buffy: XANDER!

Xander: Lack of info, ANYA!

Anya: Sorry,sorry,sorry.

Buffy tackles Cole. 

Cole: Oh Crap!

Phoebe: Piper!

Piper: I might blow her up!

Phoebe: oh well, that's a risk we're gonna take!

Piper freezes The room and unfreezes Cole.

Cole thank you!

Piper unfreezes Spike

Piper:Hold her

Spike:ok!


End file.
